Twisted Tower/Script
Main Story Before battle Nasir was not recruited The Black Knight, cold-blooded murderer of Ike's father, has disappeared within the collapsed castle. However, Nasir has been lost with him. In the end, he did not reveal the contents of his heart, but instead left another mystery with his enigmatic parting words. What was he trying to tell Ike? What did he hope to gain in this war? What was he searching for? With yet another memory to shoulder, Ike must fight on. The Crimean army and its laguz allies have passed the trial of Nados Castle. At last, they've arrived at their final destination: the Crimean capital. Yet the opponent that awaits them is none other than Ashnard, king of Daein. If they lose here, all of their hardships will have been for naught. Preparations for the attack proceed with the utmost care. The final battle is approaching. An air of exaltation pervades the camp, but Ike remains focused on the road ahead, readying himself for what is to come. *'Ena': Master Ike. The heron princess is being kept a little ways south of here, in a place called Gritnea Tower. *'Ike': How do you know that? *'Ena': I was searching for information, and that search led me to a troop of Daein soldiers who had been assigned to the tower. That was the extra knowledge I needed. *'Ike': You won't tell me any more than that, will you? No matter how important it might be to our upcoming fight. *'Ena': ...I'm sorry. *'Ike': I figured as much. I've already decided to trust you, so all that's left to do is move out. *'Ena': ... *'Ike': Titania! Soren! At daybreak, I'll be taking a small force south to Gritnea Tower. *'Titania': For what purpose? *'Ike': That's where they're holding Leanne. *'Reyson': Are you certain? *'Ike': Fairly certain, yes. *'Titania': All right, then I'll go with you. *'Reyson': As will I. *'Ike': Of course. *'Soren': And the main army? Have you thought about what it will do? *'Ike': Yes, I have. *'Ike': Princess Elincia, may I count on you? *'Elincia': Naturally. I will remain here and see to it that preparations for storming the capital continue as planned. However, you must promise to return. And to bring my lady Leanne with you. *'Ike': I hear you. Exit base *'Ike': That's Gritnea Tower, right? *'Ena': It is. *'Ranulf': Say, Ike... There's something...really odd about that tower... Sniff...I mean REALLY odd... *'Ike': What is it? *'Ranulf': I sense several of the beast tribe, but...what is that? ...Sniff... Ugh! Something smells terrible! *'Ena': The tower holds laguz who have been given toxins, foul potions that warp their true shape. *'Ike': Are you talking about the laguz that can't change forms? Like the ones we fought in Begnion? *'Ena': ...Yes. *'Ranulf': Do you know how many and what type are in there? *'Ena': As far as numbers...a conservative estimate would be thirty. Types? There are tigers and cats from the beast tribes, hawks and ravens from the bird tribes, and...dragons... *'Ranulf': There are some from the dragon tribes as well? *'Ena': No more than ten. Er...Probably no more than ten... *'Ike': We have to fight ten dragons like you? *'Ena': They are not like me, Master Ike. They are much stronger. *'Ike': ...That's hardly encouraging... *'Ena': *'Tibarn': Regardless, we must hurry. It's going to be dark soon. It's rather embarrassing, but we of the bird tribes don't move well in the dark. *'Reyson': Sad but true. Of course, the same can be said for those on the enemy side as well. *'Ranulf': On the other hand, darkness means next to nothing for my kind. Depending on who we face, it could prove to be a significant-- *'Ena': There are more of the beast tribe than any other. It is because we are close to Gallia. *'Ranulf': Listen, you... Are you sure you want to be on our side? *'Ena': ...Hm? Yes, of course. That is why I provide accurate information. *'Ike': So once it gets dark, we're going to be at a disadvantage. Right? All right, as long as we know that, we can plan for it. *'Ranulf': You're too calm about this for my tastes. This is going to be a-- *'Ike': Enough, Ranulf! We don't have time for complaints. We need to find the entrance to the tower. *'Ranulf': Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Nasir was recruited Nasir was recruited Ike has avenged his father by defeating the Black Knight in single combat. That night, he sleeps until well past dawn. It is the first time since Greil's death that he has done so. The crimean army and its laguz allies have passed the trial of Nados Castle. At last, they've arrived at their final destination: the Crimean capital. Yet the opponent that awaits them is none other than Ashnard, king of Daein. If they lose here, all of their hardships will have been for naught. Preparations for the attack proceed with the utmost care. The final battle is approaching. An air of exaltation pervades the camp, but Ike remains focused on the road ahead, readying himself for what is to come. *'Nasir': It appears that Leanne is being held in Gritnea Tower, to the south. That's right, isn't it, Ena? *'Ena': Yes. That is correct. *'Ike': How do you know that? *'Ena': I was searching for information, and that search led me to a troop of Daein soldiers that had been assigned to the tower. It was the extra knowledge I needed. *'Ike': You won't tell me any more than that, will you? No matter how important it might be to our upcoming fight. *'Ena': ... *'Nasir': ...I beg your pardon. *'Ike': I figured as much. I've already decided to trust you, so all that's left to do is move out. Exit base *'Ike': That's Gritnea Tower, right? *'Nasir': I believe so. *'Ranulf': Say, Ike... There's something...really odd about that tower... Sniff...I mean REALLY odd... *'Ike': What is it? *'Ranulf': I sense several of the beast tribe, but...what is that? ...Sniff... Ugh! Something smells terrible! *'Ena': The tower holds laguz who have been given toxins, foul potions that warp their true shape. *'Ike': Are you talking about the laguz that can't change forms? Like the ones we fought in Begnion? *'Ena': ...Yes. *'Ranulf': Do you know how many and what type are in there? *'Ena': As far as numbers...a conservative estimate would be thirty. Types? There are tigers and cats from the beast tribes, hawks and ravens from the bird tribes, and...dragons... *'Ranulf': There are some from the dragon tribes as well? *'Ena': No more than ten. Er...Probably no more than ten... *'Ike': We have to fight ten dragons like you? *'Ena': They are not like me, Master Ike. They are much stronger. *'Ike': ...That's hardly encouraging... *'Ena': *'Tibarn': Regardless, we must hurry. It's going to be dark soon. It's rather embarrassing, but we of the bird tribes don't move well in the dark. *'Reyson': Sad but true. Of course, the same can be said for those on the enemy side as well. *'Ranulf': On the other hand, darkness means next to nothing for my kind. Depending on who we face, it could prove to be a significant-- *'Ena': There are more of the beast tribe than any other. It is because we are close to Gallia. *'Ranulf': Listen, you... Are you sure you want to be on our side? *'Ena': ...Hm? Yes, of course. That is why I provide accurate information. *'Ranulf': Nasir! *'Nasir': What do you think, Ranulf? My grandchild is impressive, is she not? *'Ranulf': That's not what I was going to say, Grandpa-- *'Ike': So once it gets dark, we're going to be at a disadvantage. Right? All right, as long as we know that, we can plan for it. *'Ranulf': You're too calm about this for my tastes. This is going to be a-- *'Ike': Enough, Ranulf! We don't have time for complaints. We need to find the entrance to the tower. *'Ranulf': Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Conversation continues *'Tibarn': Look at this, will you? What a glorious mix of birds, beasts, and dragons we have to greet us. *'Ranulf': King of hawks! This is no joking matter! They-- *'Tibarn': Hold on, my brothers. Just a little longer. Soon, I will grant you all release. *'Ranulf': Oh... *'Reyson': Tibarn is not the only one who is filled with rage. To warp the gift that the goddess has granted us...This crime shall not go unpunished! Yaaaaa!! *'Ranulf': Prince Reyson... *'Ike': Come, Ranulf, let's join them. We must rescue Leanne as soon as possible...for Reyson's sake as much as anything else. *'Ranulf': Those poor laguz... Someone will die for this today! Ranulf was killed *'Tibarn': Look at this, will you? What a glorious mix of birds, beasts, and dragons we have to greet us. *'Ranulf': King of hawks! This is no joking matter! They-- *'Tibarn': Hold on, my brothers. Just a little longer. Soon, I will grant you all release. *'Ranulf': Oh... *'Reyson': Tibarn is not the only one who is filled with rage. To warp the gift that the goddess has granted us...This crime shall not go unpunished! Yaaaaa!! *'Ranulf': Prince Reyson... *'Ike': Ranulf, will you do me a favor and wait someplace safe? *'Ranulf': Those... Those poor laguz... *'Ranulf': Ike! One thing... *'Ike': Yes? *'Ranulf': My brothers are out there...If there is no way to heal them, would you please... *'Ike': I understand. You can count on me. *'Ranulf': Thank you. Reyson was killed *'Tibarn': Look at this, will you? What a glorious mix of birds, beasts, and dragons we have to greet us. *'Ranulf': King of hawks! This is no joking matter! They-- *'Tibarn': Hold on, my brothers. Just a little longer. Soon, I will grant you all release. *'Ranulf': Oh... *'Reyson': Tibarn is not the only one who is filled with rage. To warp the gift that the goddess has granted us...This crime shall not go unpunished! Yaaaaa!! *'Ranulf': Prince Reyson, it must be difficult to not be able to fight on your own... *'Ike': Come, Ranulf, let's join them. We must rescue Leanne as soon as possible...for Reyson's sake as much as anything else. *'Ranulf': Those poor laguz... Someone will die for this today! Reyson and Ranulf were killed *'Tibarn': Look at this, will you? What a glorious mix of birds, beasts, and dragons we have to greet us. *'Ranulf': King of hawks! This is no joking matter! They-- *'Tibarn': Hold on, my brothers. Just a little longer. Soon, I will grant you all release. *'Ranulf': Oh... *'Reyson': Tibarn is not the only one who is filled with rage. To warp the gift that the goddess has granted us...This crime shall not go unpunished! Yaaaaa!! *'Ranulf': Prince Reyson... *'Ike': Ranulf, will you do me a favor and wait someplace safe? *'Ranulf': Those... Those poor laguz... *'Ranulf': Ike! One thing... *'Ike': Yes? *'Ranulf': My brothers are out there...If there is no way to heal them, would you please... *'Ike': I understand. You can count on me. *'Ranulf': Thank you. Prince Reyson and I await your return. Conversation continues *'Leanne': (...Ahh? ...Where am I...) *'Izuka': Whee hee hee! It appears that she's finally coming around! *'Izuka': We brought this girl here on direct orders from His Majesty. Simple stuff, yes? Very easy, very nice. Then he gives all these special commands! Don't let her escape. Don't let her get sick. Don't let people kill her...More than anyone else, His Highness should know how hard it is to keep one of these birdies healthy... *'Daein Soldier': Is there a problem? *'Izuka': Eh? Who do you think you are? Why is it you disturb my meditations! I'm thinking here! *'Daein Soldier': Um... I'm here to relieve you on guard duty. *'Izuka': Standing guard, eh? Don't see much reason for a guard in this place. But armies always have all their rules and regulations and appearances and hullabaloo...Ah, no way around it, I suppose. *'Daein Soldier': I believe that guards and watches are important. *'Izuka': Wheee! In other places, yes. But Gritnea Tower is currently overflowing with veteran soldiers. Not to mention those repulsive beasts...Those Feral Ones, you know? Trying to escape from this place is the same as committing suicide! Not that I've tried, mind you. *'Daein Soldier': So a watch is necessary. *'Izuka': Hmmm? Wheee! What's that now? Who said that?! Oh, it's you. Important, eh? Why's that? *'Daein Soldier': Weeell...if the girl were to leave her room, we would be unable to stop her from getting killed. *'Izuka': Ooo! You found a blind spot! That's the problem with us scholars! We concentrate on one thing and miss something as fundamental as-- *'Izuka': Blast! They're getting riled up again... Listen, you! You stay right here and stand guard. Don't let that heron girl take one step outside this room! Do you understand me? Wheee! I told you we needed guards! *'Naesala': ...Sigh... Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. *'Izuka': Bah! Always when I'm in the middle of something... Snaggle-toothed, cheese-stealing... *'Naesala': Finally! Methinks that guy fell a little far from the nest...Hello, little heron girl. There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you. Just sit there and be quiet, all right? *'Leanne': (Where is..this place? Who are you.....?) *'Izuka': That took longer than I'd expected. Cursed sub-humans...flea-bitten wretches...Huh? Where's the heron girl? And the...guard? Helloooo?Guard? Bird girl? Wheeeeee? This can't... NO! I've been had! Nooooooooo! What do I do? If this is discovered, His Majesty will... He'll hang me up by my thumbs! Oh, no... Oooooh noooo...! No, no, no! I will not report this!Um... Uh... Think, Izuka, think! Hmmm...If I can somehow divert attention from myself... *'Unknown': Master Izuka! *'Izuka': Gyaaaa! *'Daein Soldier': Master Izuka! We've got trouble! A strange group of insurgents approaches the tower! They are well armed, sir!...Master Izuka? *'Izuka': Eh? Insurgents? Wheeee-- Um... Ahem! Did you say insurgents have appeared? *'Daein Soldier': Yes, sir! A mixed group of sub-humans and humans. *'Izuka': Ah... I see, I see. Then we must give them a warm reception, no? *'Daein Soldier': General Heddwyn's mages have engaged them, but they're not nearly enough. We must apply to the capital for more reinforcements to-- *'Izuka': Release the Feral Ones. *'Daein Soldier': Th-those monsters? But... *'Izuka': No need to worry. I have just given them their medication. They've all been trained not to attack any Daein soldiers. *'Daein Soldier': V-very well, I-- *'Izuka': Do it now! The enemy must not be allowed inside the tower. *'Daein Soldier': Y-yes, sir! *'Izuka': ...Feh feh feh! Wheeeeeeee!!! What fortuitous timing. Now then, I will take this moment and prepare to make my escape. After a certain amount of turns *'Daein Soldier': ...Whew. I thought as much when I first snuck in here, but this really is an unbelievable place. What in Ashera's name is going on? Why are all these crazed laguz creeping about? *'Leanne': (I hate this!) *'Daein Soldier': Hm? Oh, you don't like this, eh? Neither do I. This helmet and armor are horribly restrictive, you know? *'Naesala': How's that, Leanne? It's been twenty years, but I'm still quite an eyeful. Don't you agree? *'Leanne': (You're very handsome, Naesala.) *'Naesala': Yeah, I haven't changed much, eh? And you knew it was me back there right away, didn't you? Ah, I'm glad you survived. It's very good to see you again. *'Leanne': (Yes..I am also pleased.) *'Naesala': Now, on to the problem at hand. We went to the trouble of escaping that tower, so I'd hate to end up a meal for one of our insane cousins. Our objective is to rendezvous with Nealuchi. Here we go, Leanne. Hold on tight. *'Leanne': (Yes I will!) Several turns later *'Naesala': What's going on? They're all looking the same direction. *'Leanne': (Naesala! Over there!) *'Naesala': Tibarn and friends, eh? Oh, very good. This will work out nicely... *'Nealuchi': Ne-nestling!! We've found you at last! *'Naesala': Nealuchi! You're here sooner than expected. You pushed your old wings to the limit, didn't you? *'Nealuchi': I couldn't be late to the rescue of the dear lady Leanne, now could I? *'Leanne': (Nealuchi! You came for me, too?) *'Nealuchi': Oh! What a glorious sight...You look so much like your dear, departed mother...Sniff... *'Leanne': (Don't cry, Nealuchi!) *'Naesala': Hey, save your tears for later. While Tibarn and the others take care of the enemy, we must escape. *'Nealuchi': Y-yes, of course! This way! Heddwyn is attacked Heddwyn This is not good... They're closing in. There are not enough Feral Ones. Someone! Anyone? Haaaalp! Go find Master Izuka at once! Jill or Haar attacks Heddwyn? Reinforcements at last! No, wait a moment...Could that be... Heddwyn is killed Heddwyn Master Izuka... Call...him... Tibarn is killed Tibarn Oof! I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I must withdraw. After battle After battle Nasir was recruited Nasir was recruited *'Ranulf': Ike! Any sign of her? *'Ike': No, I don't see her anywhere. *'Reyson': Leanne... Where have you gone? *'Naesala': Hello, everyone. Are you having some sort of problem? *'Reyson': Naesala! *'Ike': Oh. King Kilvas. How nice. *'Naesala': I believe I have what you seek right here. *'Leanne': (Brother! Oh, my brother!) *'Reyson': Leanne! You're safe! *'Leanne': (Brother! Brother!) *'Ike': ...You? You rescued her? *'Naesala': Listen, and listen good. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings here. It was Tibarn! He forced me to do this. It wasn't any sense of charity or anything. It was a sort of...payment for the debt I had incurred. *'Tibarn': I knew choosing you would pay off. Excellently done. *'Naesala': Flatter me all you like, hawk king. You'll get nothing in return. As promised, the Duke Tanas account has been completely settled. *'Tibarn': Yes, as agreed. *'Naesala': Well then, I take my leave of you. *'Tibarn': There's no need to rush off. Is there? Since you've come all this way, why not stay and help us with King Daein? *'Ike': What a splendid idea. *'Naesala': What? Enough of your nonsense. I prefer to keep my life intact, thank you. *'Leanne': (Naesala, are you leaving?) *'Naesala': Listen to me, Leanne. I have no good reason to fight the king of Daein. *'Reyson': No good reason? And what about your fellow Kilvans? King Daein has taken their natural identity and warped it beyond repair! *'Naesala': They left Kilvas of their own accord. How far should my responsibility for them extend? *'Reyson': You... *'Nasir': I hate to interrupt, but... *'Ike': What is it, Nasir? *'Nasir': I have something I want to show you all. Will you please come below? *'Tibarn': This tower has a basement? *'Nasir': We just discovered a hidden staircase. *'Ike': Let's go. *'Ike': What is that smell? *'Nasir': ...It is...corruption. *'Ike': It's too dark to see anything. We need light... *'Ranulf': ...What, what is this? Oh, by the goddess... *'Nasir': ... *'Ranulf': W-what is this...?! Nasir! Answer me! *'Ike': Ranulf? *'Ena': Laguz... At one time, they were...laguz... *'Elincia': I hope Ranulf and the others are all right. They behaved as if nothing had happened, but...I could sense they were in pain. *'Ike': That dungeon was the most vile thing I have ever seen. I'm glad you weren't there. *'Elincia': Was it that bad? *'Ike': It was barbaric beyond description... There were more laguz corpses than we could count...They had been tortured. Twisted and warped beyond all recognition. *'Elincia': Ah...such horrors... *'Ike': Why would Ashnard do such things? What could be his purpose here? *'Ena': ...The king called powerful beorc to his cause. But he had to see if they were worthy. He would test them by pitting them against those laguz. Ashnard considers laguz to be tools in service to his own mad ends. Nothing more. They are instruments to be used as he sees fit. I heard that he ordered his scholars to perform all kinds of experiments...They used elixirs to drive them mad and keep them locked in their changed states...Their life spans were much shortened, but for a brief time, they became extremely powerful...they... *'Elincia': ... *'Ike': ...Thank you for telling us. Thanks to you, we found Leanne. You're free now. You can do whatever you like. *'Ena': ...I will go to the capital. Please accept me into your army. *'Ike': You don't have to do that. Fighting against your former companions could prove difficult. *'Ena': Take me with you. There is something that I have to do. Please, Master Ike. *'Nasir': I ask it of you as well. Please. *'Ike': ...Very well. Let's fight together. Nasir was not recruited Nasir was not recruited *'Ranulf': Ike! Any sign of her? *'Ike': No, I don't see her anywhere. *'Reyson': Leanne... Where have you gone? *'Naesala': Hello, everyone. Are you having some sort of problem? *'Reyson': Naesala! *'Ike': Oh. King Kilvas. How nice. *'Naesala': I believe I have what you seek right here. *'Leanne': (Brother! Oh, my brother!) *'Reyson': Leanne! You're safe! *'Leanne': (Brother! Brother!) *'Ike': ...You? You rescued her? *'Naesala': Listen, and listen good. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings here. It was Tibarn! He forced me to do this. It wasn't any sense of charity or anything. It was a sort of...payment for the debt I had incurred. *'Tibarn': I knew choosing you would pay off. Excellently done. *'Naesala': Flatter me all you like, hawk king. You'll get nothing in return. As promised, the Duke Tanas account has been completely settled. *'Tibarn': Yes, as agreed. *'Naesala': Well then, I take my leave of you. *'Tibarn': There's no need to rush off. Is there? Since you've come all this way, why not stay and help us with King Daein? *'Ike': What a splendid idea. *'Naesala': What? Enough of your nonsense. I prefer to keep my life intact, thank you. *'Leanne': (Naesala, are you leaving?) *'Naesala': Listen to me, Leanne. I have no good reason to fight the king of Daein. *'Reyson': No good reason? And what about your fellow Kilvans? King Daein has taken their natural identity and warped it beyond repair! *'Naesala': They left Kilvas of their own accord. How far should my responsibility for them extend? *'Reyson': You... *'Ena': Master Ike, I am sorry to interrupt, but... *'Ike': What is it, Ena? *'Ena': I have something I need to show you. Will you please come to the basement? *'Tibarn': This tower has a basement? *'Ena': We have discovered a hidden staircase. What lies below is...unsettling. *'Ike': Let's go. *'Ike': What is that smell? *'Ena': ...It is...corruption. *'Ike': It's too dark to see anything. We need light... *'Ranulf': ...What, what is this? *'Ena': ... *'Ranulf': W-what is this...?! Answer me! *'Ike': Ranulf? *'Ena': Laguz... At one time, they were...laguz... *'Ike': Oh, this is...so horrible. *'Elincia': I hope Ranulf and the others are all right. They behaved as if nothing had happened, but...I could sense they were in pain. *'Ike': That dungeon was the most vile thing I have ever seen. I'm glad you weren't there. *'Elincia': Was it that bad? *'Ike': It was barbaric beyond description... There were more laguz corpses than we could count...They had been tortured. Twisted and warped beyond all recognition. *'Elincia': Ah...such horrors... *'Ike': Why would Ashnard do such things? What could be his purpose here? *'Ena': ...The king called powerful beorc to his cause. But he had to see if they were worthy. He would test them by pitting them against those laguz. Ashnard considers laguz to be tools in service to his own mad ends. Nothing more. They are instruments to be used as he sees fit. I heard that he ordered his scholars to perform all kinds of experiments...They used elixirs to drive them mad and keep them locked in their changed states...Their life spans were much shortened, but for a brief time, they became extremely powerful...they... *'Elincia': ... *'Ike': ...Thank you for telling us. Thanks to you, we found Leanne. You're free now. You can do whatever you like. *'Ena': ...I will go to the capital. Please accept me into your army. *'Ike': You don't have to do that. Fighting against your former companions could prove difficult. *'Ena': Take me with you. There is something that I have to do. Please, Master Ike. *'Ike': ...Very well. Let's fight together. Conversation continues Crimean Soldier General Ike, the army has arrived at the outskirts of Melior. We await your deployment orders, sir. *'Ike': Very well. Tell the men to stand down and await my command. Crimean Soldier ...At last, we face the king of Daein. *'Ike': Yes... The war is coming to an end. Crimean Soldier It appears so. *'Ike': Hm? Is there something bothering you? Crimean Soldier No, of course not. It's nothing like that. But... *'Ike': But what? Crimean Soldier Some... Some of the soldiers are saying that when the war's over, their chances for promotion will dry up. *'Ike': They want to continue fighting? Even though Crimea--and Daein, too-- have suffered so much? Crimean Soldier No, that's not what I mean...I apologize. I will go inform the men. *'Ike': ... Base Conversation Holy Knights *'Tanith': Well done! You've improved dramatically in a very short period of time. *'Elincia': Do you think so? *'Tanith': I do not know how to lie or offer false praise. I am deputy commander of the apostle's bodyguards. If you were not destined for greater things, I would petition the apostle herself for your enlistment. *'Elincia': Oh, thank you! I can't believe it myself. If not for your instruction, Tanith...This would not be possible. *'Tanith': Training new recruits has long been my duty. And yet...I believe this is the first time anyone has been so appreciative. My other pupils commonly referred to me as the Great Demon. Isn't that so, Marcia? *'Marcia': Great Demon? Mutton chops, no! D-don't be silly! We all adored our sincere and devoted deputy commander. Great Demon. Pfff! More like Great...uh...Angel...Lady... *'Tanith': Ha! Sure. Seriously though, you've improved so much, Princess... Perhaps we should try something special... *'Marcia': What? N-not that! She's not ready for that! You're crazy! *'Elincia': Tanith, I...I'm not sure that I'm ready... *'Tanith': Listen to me, Princess. The foes we are facing are Daein's elite troops, led by King Ashnard himself. How do you expect to fight them without at least one killing attack under your belt? *'Elincia': ... *'Marcia': You do it, Deputy Commander, and we'll keep practicing. Right, Princess Elincia? *'Elincia': I... I will try it. *'Marcia': Whaaaaat?! *'Elincia': I want...to grow stronger. To reach that goal, I will do whatever it takes. *'Tanith': Well spoken! Now then...to match your desire, I will fall back on the methods I used while training the apostle's bodyguards. *'Elincia': All...right... *'Marcia': Oh, horsemeat... *'Tanith': Come, we have little time for niceties. Both of you, follow me! Now!!! Come on, maggots, do you want to live forever?!!! *'Elincia': Y-yes, ma'am! *'Marcia': Ugh... She really is a demon. *'Ike': Hmm... The three of them look...busy...I think I'll wait until later to talk to them. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Game Script